


《王嗣》chapter（2）

by ZheJiu



Category: MM!
Genre: M/M, 剧情pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: 从此这花花世界的所有美景，都以你为名。





	《王嗣》chapter（2）

Bucky匆匆回到偏殿时，Steve还等在那里。有眼色的侍卫将他带下去收拾梳洗了一番，alpha带着水汽的金色短发在烛光下的暖光，刺得Bucky眼眶泛红。

“你这些年......”Bucky上前了一步，又匆匆转过了身，“你先休息吧，我会安排你在王宫中生活无忧。”“Bucky，当年不是你的错。”Steve急忙拉住了他，“我这些年过得很好，在码头有一份稳定的差事......”

“稳定的差事，就是搬货箱，给人当脚夫吗？”Bucky打断了他，连声音都在颤抖，“如果不是我一厢情愿地为你忤逆父王，他便不会震怒，将你赶出王宫，甚至永远不能踏足王城半步。”

“Loki比我聪明，他告诉父王Thor不过是因为他一时风流，轻轻揭过了这件事，偏偏我是个死心眼......”Bucky自嘲地笑了笑，灰绿色的眼中曾经纯粹而温暖的光不复存在，“而我告诉父王我喜欢你，我一定要和你在一起，如果王子和平民不能成婚，便让你去战场施展抱负，一定能军衔加身......”

“都是我的错，Steve。”

Steve抱负远大，却因为父亲是宫中的侍从，从小便被带进了王宫。他本是照看Bucky爱驹的马倌，后来成为了王子伴读。Bucky爱跟着Loki逃课捣乱，末了又被odin罚得最重，他便次次跟在Bucky身后阻拦唠叨，烦得他保证再也不逃课为止。

年纪相仿的少年朝夕相处，暗生情愫似乎便变得理所当然。年轻倜傥的王子骑上马匹，在扬鞭之前俯下身，亲吻了牵着缰绳的马倌，然后在对方擂鼓般的心跳中迎风绝尘而去。

这是Bucky第一次替odin去校练场阅兵，那时Loki刚刚分化为之后隐瞒了多年的Omega；那时作为beta的他，还以为会受odin重用，将来登上王位。

而等他回来，Steve却已经被打入深牢，之后被逐出王城。  
Bucky溜出了王宫去找他，却因为被人骗去了财物而艰难地在外摸爬滚打了三个月也无果，最终被执意带兵搜寻的Loki救了回来。

“父王早就知道你的遭遇，他要是想抓你，三个月前便能将你押到殿前，你说这是为什么？”Bucky精明清冷的王兄闭目坐在马车中，下巴尖瘦得吓人，“哪怕母后急得夜不能寐，他不挫完你的锐气也决不罢休，也就只有我还在担心你的小命。”

“王兄，Thor因为你被父王软禁了整整两年，”Bucky饿了好几天，饥肠辘辘地大口吃着食物，却依旧在挂心Steve是否也能吃饱穿暖，“你为了不触怒父王，忍了两年都没去看过他一眼，就不恨吗？”“我只恨我做事不够干净利落，被抓了个现行。”Loki睁开眼，五官年轻，而眼神疲惫淡然，“Bucky，我是你的王兄，我顿悟的，你不必再经历一遍。”

odin首先是一个君王，才是他们的父王，没有什么能逃过他的眼睛。

“阿斯加德阶级森严，没有氏族的背景不可能成为当权重臣。”Steve抱了抱Bucky，微微弯了轮廓深刻的眉眼，再经久的岁月也无法让那样的坚毅纯粹的风华蒙尘，“我忠于阿萨的君王，便决不会违令踏足王城。否则我一定会来找你，然后去参军，哪怕是一个小兵也......是我对不起你，让你等了这么久。”

“我们就要这样一直互相道歉么？”Bucky吸了吸鼻子，笑着拉Steve坐下，“新王登位多年，你早就可以回来了，也不必因为待罪之身而不得参军，你不也是和我一样的死心眼？”

“这些年我一直在码头运送军资物品，也不算一事无成。”Steve低头勾了勾唇，青绿的瞳孔中清清楚楚地倒映着Bucky的面容，“Bucky，除了忠于阿斯加德，我还是因为你。”“什么？”Bucky下意识地追问，却在撞上alpha深情的目光时不由自主地红了耳廓。

“战场上刀剑无眼，我如果去了必当竭尽全力，做好回不来的决心。”Steve倾身，气息缠绵，完成了那个晚了太多年的回吻，“我唯一的奢求，便是在上战场前，再见一次我的Bucky。”

无论当年那个稚嫩活泼的小王子变得如何圆滑内敛，你永远都是那个，将我从污泥满地的马棚中带进学堂，让我看见这天高海阔的Bucky。

从此这花花世界的所有美景，都以你为名。

而此刻的君王寝殿，却毫无这样的脉脉温情。

Loki死命地敲打挣脱着将他摁在床铺中的alpha，他为了掩饰Omega的身份，近乎严苛地锻炼增肌，Thor一开始压制得有些吃力，最终还是因为约顿族蛮横强壮的血统优势而占了上风。

“你这个疯子！哈啊......嗯！”Omega的身体因为久违的性事而湿润得像一块吸满了水的海绵，Loki惊恐抗拒的神情却和诚实的身体毫不相符，“我吃了药.....我不能，呃啊！我不能怀上你的孩子......”

“就因为你吃了那个见鬼的药，所以你现在根本不想停下来。”Thor抬高了Loki的双腿，以便进得更深，从他的角度便能看见自己深蓝色的粗长阴茎在omega艳红色的肉穴中进出，带出粘稠淡白色的液体，“Loki……我远赴矮人族边境平乱那年，你是怎么告诉我的？”

“你说你要登上王位，让odin知道omega也同样能够成大事。”Thor一字一句说得咬牙切齿，每一次断句便深顶一下，逼得Loki将他的话听的清清楚楚，“所以我们要做出一副再无瓜葛，甚至撕破脸面的样子，只要你掌握大权，便再没有人能阻止我们厮守！”

“我确实说过……哈啊！呃！”Loki心思缜密，他在床塌下设置了暗格，终于趁Thor松懈时从身下掏出了一把匕首，咬牙挥向了alpha，“滚！”

“那你是怎么对我的？你为了odinson王室所谓的纯正血统，”Thor反应极快地偏过头，刀刃便从他面颊上险险划了过去，留下一道浅细的血口，“呵……你居然要随便找一个alpha来配种！”

“怎么，你还想要我对你忠贞不渝吗？”Loki手中的匕首被Thor绞落了，怒火中烧的alpha力道大得险些把他的手腕拧断，“是没人管我怎样跟你厮混了，你要是让我开心，这个王帐你当然来去自如，但你还管不着其他人能不能进来！”

“我是管不着你，”Thor怒极反笑，将omega君王整个翻了过来，性器在他体内转了一圈，而Loki还来不及呻吟，就被Thor咬破了后颈的腺体，“但我能让别人，都进不来。”

“嘶……你这个疯子！混账！”Loki的大脑中一片空白，他敢在这个凶悍的约顿人面前三番五次地谩骂挑衅，不过是仗着Thor舍不得真正伤害他，却没料到这个曾经对他百依百顺的alpha早就今非昔比，“我要杀了你！”

“杀了你唯一的alpha，还是杀了功勋卓著的将军？”Thor慢慢地舔舐着omega的伤口，将那柄沾染着自己血迹的匕首猛地扎进了床板里，精钢的刀刃就如同纸片一样断在了他手里，“Loki，自从我那个在约顿海姆的王兄登位，我就不只是你的臣子，也是约顿亲王。”

“你永远都是屈居在阿斯加德的质子！”omega浑身颤抖着咬牙呜咽，alpha渐渐涨大的性器顶进了他因为被标记而松软开启的生殖器，约顿人不论男女都身形高大，Loki根本无法经受正值壮年的Thor，“操嗯……你这是弑君！”

“你要硬碰硬让我屈服，那好。”alpha将冷硬的金属刀柄推进了omega干燥灼热的肠道，直到触碰到了最深处的凸起为止，挤压得相隔一层肉膜的甬道更加紧地咬着他，“我们就看看谁的骨头更硬。”

“不要……嗯啊！”Loki向前爬了两步，被Thor拖着腰拽了回来，几浅一深地肏弄，粗长的性器不断在omega红肿的生殖腔口进出，最终涨大成结。

alpha蛮横的动作因为被挤满卡住的私处而渐渐轻缓了下来，Thor叹了口气，将刀柄从omega的后穴中抽了出来，“咣”得一声丢在地上。

Loki如释重负地呜咽了一声，目光有些涣散地随着Thor轻柔的挺动微弱沙哑地哼哼。“我必须连夜赶回城外驻扎的军营。”Thor低头亲吻着omega指印斑驳的肩头，然后是Loki削薄的唇角，“明日才是我正式回朝的时候。”

“我以为你不知道自己做的蠢事，足以让你死上几十次了。”Loki撑着快要失去知觉的腰肢翻了个身，背对着起身穿衣的alpha表示不予理睬，“按理君王应该亲自迎接凯旋将士，你明天别一大清早就拔营跑到城门口，我起不来。”

“那你说什么时候？”Thor终于忍不住柔和了冷峻的神色，连着被子把人从床上裹进怀里亲了亲，Loki始终大义凛然地闭着眼，权当自己是一件家具，“最晚不能超过正午，否则有的是嫌我功高震主的史官给我添油加醋地告状。”

“被震的又不是他们，你什么时候忌惮这些事了？”Loki心想我这个正主都被震慑得下不了床了，你现在装什么韬光养晦，“中午太阳太大，你下午再滚回来。”

“你还是和以前当王子时一样刻薄刁钻。”“这叫威严，你这个莽夫。”

Loki向来浅眠，就是几重殿门之外路过了一队值夜的宫侍也会醒，但难得被Thor折腾得日上三竿才醒过来。

“怪不得没人来吵我。”Bucky在前厅腰板笔直地坐着，见Loki面色困倦地出来了，唰得一下站了起来，“原来是你一直守在这里。”“王兄交待的事情，”Bucky肃穆着面色，目不斜视地盯着自己的脚尖，就是不抬头，“我当然要鞠躬尽瘁。”

“你那个失而复得的小情人呢？”Loki召来侍从替自己更衣，侍从偷偷瞟着他满身的吻痕指印大气都不敢出，“回头再找你算帐！”

侍从小跑着退了下去，一时间，原本清心寡欲的国王养了个磨人性感的omega情妇，夜夜笙歌纵欲的流言长了翅膀般扩散开来。

Thor回朝领赏之后，在王宫中走动时路过了亲王的宫殿。殿前的空地上有人在练武，Thor停下看了好一会儿，那人的动作始终如一的标准，劲力十足。

Steve放下盾牌，用缠在手上的布带擦了擦流到脖颈里的汗。Bucky因为他惹怒了Loki，Steve不愿再给他添任何麻烦，因此在看见身后站着服饰华贵的Thor时，连忙低头行礼。

Thor打量了一番Steve，莫名觉得这人十分眼熟，便把这归结为对方和自己同样身材高大壮硕，发须金黄。

“你是那晚被国王选中的alpha？”Thor从一旁的武器架上挑了一把长剑，他虽然善用重型钝器，但觉得对付这个并无实战经验的alpha还无需太认真，“陪我练练手。”

“陛下！殿下！”Loki摆了很久的冷脸，Bucky便悻悻地陪在他身边倒水递公文，眼见着兄弟俩的气氛渐渐缓和了下来，侍卫队队长却满头大汗地跑了进来，“Thor·laufeyson将军和亲王宫殿中的人打起来了！”

“他一定是误会了！”Thor骁勇善战，Bucky唯恐Steve受伤想赶过去劝架，却被Loki拉住了，“七年前的Steve体弱多病身材削瘦，Thor一定是没认出他！”

“不用想都知道Thor冠冕堂皇的借口是什么，要是Steve·Rogers连这点都招架不住还参什么军？也不值得你惦记这么多年。”Loki慢悠悠地喝了口茶，对侍卫队长说，“派人去盯着别出人命，‘切磋’完了就让他们都过来见我。”

人人都将他藏了个omega情人的事传得有鼻子有眼，愁心自己的女儿再无缘嫁进王室的大臣们天天催着Loki立后，那他就彻底把这个omega变成真的！

“等等。”君王叫住了想要退下的侍从，“记住我接下来说的话，务必这条流言传遍王城上下的每个角落。”

“Thor·laufeyson和人打起来，是因为他被人发现了自己是个omega。”


End file.
